Cek!
by Ryuuta
Summary: Karena merasa ditelantarkan oleh Li Ren, Kajika memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke Jepang untuk bertemu Yui. Dan sebuah artikel majalah membuatnya ingin segera pulang/First HanaSei fanfic! Lots of typo, gaje, alur cepat, mungkin juga drabble


**Cek!**

**Summary : **Karena merasa ditelantarkan oleh Li Ren, Kajika memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke Jepang untuk bertemu Yui. Dan sebuah artikel majalah membuatnya ingin segera pulang/First HanaSei fanfic! Lots of typo, gaje, alur cepat, mungkin juga drabble.

**Disclaimer :**__Hanasakeru Seishounen punya siapa, sih? Pokoknya punya pengarangnya, lah! Tapi Pangeran Rumaty punya saia XD *digetok rame2*

**A/N :** Akhirnya saia merambah ke fandom lain! Hohohohoho… senangnya(?) Udah lama sih pengen coba fandom lain. Akhirnya kesampaian! *tumpengan sekelurahan*

Saia peringatkan, GA SUKA GA USAH BACA!

Happy reading buat yang pengen baca XD!

_**~*~ Cek! ~*~**_

"Kau yakin Li Ren tidak apa-apa? Katamu kau tidak pamit?" tanya Yui khawatir seraya memandang sahabatnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di kasur kamarnya.

"Tidak! Lagipula dia tidak peduli aku dimana!" tandas Kajika sebal. Dia memandang langit-langit kamar Yui dengan wajah cemberut.

"Memang sekarang Li Ren ada di mana?"

"Entahlah! New York, mungkin? Atau Singapura. Aku tidak peduli!" jawab Kajika yang masih kesal.

Yui mendesah pelan. "Baiklah… Aku akan turun untuk membuatkan minuman. Kau istirahat saja dulu," nasehat Yui. Kemudian dia keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Kajika yang masih diliputi perasaan jengkel.

Segera setelah Yui menutup pintu kamar, Kajika bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur. Badannya terasa letih setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari sepuluh jam. Dia mengedarkan pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh bagian kamar Yui. Saat melihat meja belajar Yui yang lumayan berantakan, Kajika tergelitik untuk memeriksa meja itu.

Ada sekitar selusin buku tebal dengan sampul motif serupa berjajar rapi, sekotak alat tulis beraneka macam, buku tulis yang berserakan, dan sebuah majalah remaja yang terbuka pada artikel zodiak. Kajika mengambil majalah itu dan membolak-balikkan halamannya serampangan.

Tangannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap artikel dengan judul **10 Ciri Lelaki yang Mencintaimu**. Halaman itu sudah agak penuh dengan coretan bolpoin yang membentuk tanda cek kecil maupun besar. Kira-kira ada enam tanda cek besar, dua cek kecil, dan dua coretan abstrak.

Kajika kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil mulai membaca paragraf pertama artikel itu.

**1. Lelaki yang mencintaimu akan merajuk atau komplain jika kau tidak membalas pesannya, karena dia peduli…**

Otak Kajika seakan dipaksa memanggil memori masa lalu…

"_Tidak bisakah kau sejenak saja meluangkan waktu untuk membalas pesan dariku?" ujar Li Ren dengan nada setengah marah. Sudah hampir seminggu pesannya tidak dibalas. Dia tahu Kajika sibuk dengan kuliahnya, tapi apa susahnya membalas sebuah pesan?_

"_Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, makanya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan pesan dariku!" balas Kajika membela diri._

_Li Ren memandang sosok di depannya dengan perasaan getir. Tanpa komando dia menarik tubuh Kajika ke dalam pelukannya. "Lain kali, balaslah pesanku. Aku tidak peduli sedang sesibuk apa, asal aku tahu keadaanmu," bisiknya lemah._

Kajika tertegun. Tidak cuma sekali Li Ren marah-marah karena dia tidak mengirim kabar. Seulas senyum tergambar di bibirnya. Dia mengamati tanda cek besar di sebelah paragraf itu. Dalam hati, Kajika juga menandai paragraf itu.

_**Cek!**_

Lalu melanjutkan ke paragraf selanjutnya…

**2. Lelaki yang mencintaimu akan mengingat setiap kata yang kau ucapkan walaupun itu terkata secara tidak sengaja, dan dia akan sering menggunakan kata-kata itu…**

"_Lihat dengan seksama, baru tentukan pilihan Anda,"kata Li Ren penuh sopan santu kepada seorang pria paruh baya berpenampilan borjuis di depannya. Pria itu tergelak sebentar kemudian menyalami Li Ren sambil tertawa puas._

_Setelah pria itu pergi, Li Ren menghampiri Kajika yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kenapa berdiri di sini?"_

"_Sedang mengamatimu. Kalau dari dekat mana bisa?" jawab Kajika._

_Li Ren tertawa pelan. "Masih terus berusaha, __**melihatku dengan seksama**__, Nona Kajika?" tanya Li Ren sedikit menggoda._

_Kajika memukul lengan Li Ren pelan, "Bukannya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu dulu? Kau yang seharusnya melihatku dengan seksama!"_

_**Cek!**_

**3. Lelaki yang mencintaimu akan mendengarkanmu dengan tenang ketika kau marah. Dan ketika kau selesai, dia akan berkata sambil tersenyum bahwa besok mungkin hari yang padat untukmu, dan menyuruhmu tidur leibh cepat…**

"…_harusnya aku menghajarnya saat itu juga! Huh, dasar wanita kurang ajar! Bisa-bisanya menghina Mustafa seperti itu!" omel Kajika panjang lebar tentang kekesalannya pada seorang wanita. "Li Ren, bagaimana menurutmu? Dia yang salah kan? Li Ren, jangan diam saja!"_

_Li Ren yang sejak dua jam tadi duduk manis mendengarkan omelan Kajika hanya tersenyum. "Tidurlah. Kau butuh tenaga untuk melewati hari esok," nasehatnya lembut._

_**Cek!**_

**4. Lelaki yang mencintaimu tidak tahu apakah dia harus meneleponmu atau tidak ketika kau marah. Tapi dia mengirim pesan setelah beberapa jam. Jika kau bertanya mengapa dia sangat terlambat, dia akan berkata, ketika kau marah penjelasanku tidak akan ada artinya…**

_Kajika menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam boneka lumba-lumba besar. Hatinya masih galau setelah beberapa jam yang lalu dia bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Saat ini, yang dia butuhkan adalah Li Ren, tapi lelaki itu malah tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Padahal sesaat sebelum dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya, Li Ren ada di sekitarnya._

_Belum puas mencaci Li Ren dalam hati, tiba-tiba Kajika dikagetkan dengan pemberitahuan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dengan segera Kajika membaca pesan itu._

From : Li Ren

Text : Sudah baikan?

_Kajika menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan jengkel. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga._

Li : Halo?

Ka : Kemana saja? Tidak tahu aku sedang marah, hah!

Li : Aku tahu, kok!

Ka : Lalu kenapa kau baru mengirim pesan sekarang?

Li : Memangnya kalau aku menghubungi tadi, kau akan mendengarkanku?

_Kajika tertegun dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga…_

_**Cek!**_

**5. Lelaki yang mencintaimu akan pergi ke bandara untuk menjemputmu. Ia tidak akan membawa seikat mawar dan memanggilmu sayang seperti yang kau harapkan. Tapi ia akan membawakan tasmu dan bertanya dengan halus padamu mengapa kau dapat terlihat sekurus ini dalam 2 hari?**

"_Ahhh… Akhirnya sampai juga," desah Kajika lega. Rasa lelah saat perjalanan pulang dari Mesir serasa menguap tak berbekas saat matanya menangkap sosok Li Ren berdiri tak jauh dari helipad. "Li Ren!" pekiknya senang kemudian langsung menghambur ke pelukan lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi itu._

"_Okaeri," ujar Li Ren setelah Kajika melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku ambil kopermu dulu," lanjutnya kemudian meraih pegangan koper besar milik Kajika._

"_Huft! Hiraukan kopernya!" decak Kajika. "Seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan lebih romantis, Li Ren!" rajuknya sambil bergelayut di lengan kiri Li Ren yang bebas._

_Li Ren mengerjap sekali. "Jadi, apa di Mesir kau selalu makan pasir?"_

"_Memang kenapa?"_

"_Kau tidak sesegar saat berangkat."_

_**Cek!**_

**6. Lelaki yang mencintaimu selalu menganggapmu gadis kecilnya. Tapi setiap kali dia ingin membuat keputusan besar, dia akan meminta pendapatmu pertama kali…**

"_Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi ke Afrika?" desak Kajika._

"_Tidak. Terlalu berbahaya. Ada banyak perang saudara di sana, Kajika," jawab Li Ren tenang._

"_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Li Ren! Lagipula aku hanya ingin mengunjungi tenda penampungan penderita gizi buruk!"_

"_Bagiku kau adalah gadis kecilku. Dari dulu, sampai kapanpun."_

_Kajika memandang mata Li Ren tajam. "Baiklah! Aku anak kecil!" serunya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Li Ren._

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

"_Kajika, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mengembangkan Fang Group sampai ke Rusia?" tanya Li Ren pada Kajika yang tiduran di sofa ruang kerjanya._

"_Kurasa bagus. Bagaimana dengan pendapat Tetua dan Ayah?" tanya balik Kajika._

"_Aku belum bertanya pada mereka. Kupikir ada baiknya aku menanyakan masalah ini padamu dulu."_

_**Cek!**_

**7. Lelaki yang mencintaimu akan menyukai apapun yang kau sukai. Meskipun dia sangat membenci hal itu…**

"_Li Ren, kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Kajika khawatir saat melihat tangan kanan Li Ren di balut perban._

"_Bukan apa-apa," jawab Li Ren singkat._

"_Akan kuambilkan makanan, ya?" ujar Kajika lalu berlari ke dalam rumah._

_Di dalam rumah terlihat Maria sedang memasak. "Maria, apa ada kue?" tanya Kajika._

"_Di meja makan ada sepiring," jawab Maria tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada masakannya._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, tangan Li Ren kenapa, Maria?"_

"_Oh, itu! Tadi siang Mustafa mencakarnya," jawab Maria lagi._

"_Mustafa?"_

"_Iya. Huh, dasar anak itu. Kupikir dia membenci Mustafa, tapi dia selalu saja mencoba bermain dengannya."_

_**Cek!**_

**8. Lelaki yang mencintaimu hanya akan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh di depanmu. Ketika kau mencoba mengusapnya, kau sedang menyentuh hatinya yang berdenyut hanya untukmu…**

"_Li Ren…" panggil Kajika setengah berbisik. Dia baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa Tetua Fang datang dan menemui Li Ren. Kini lelaki itu duduk lesu di sofa ruang kerjanya._

"_Aku melakukan kesalah besar," katanya dengan kepala setengah tertunduk. "Bisakah aku membenahinya, Kajika?" kepalanya mendongak menatap Kajika. Kedua bola matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pipinya._

"_Li Ren?" Kajika terhenyak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang Li Ren menangis! Baru kali ini dia melihatnya. Dengan lembut Kajika mengusap pipi Li Ren dengan ibu jarinya. "Bisa. Kau pasti bisa!"_

_**Cek!**_

Hati Kajika mencelos membaca artikel tadi. Semuanya tepat. Kemudian dia melanjutkan membaca paragraf selanjutnya dengan dada yang berdetak tak karuan.

**9. Lelaki yang mencintaimu, jika dia tak dapat selalu melihatmu, dia akan membuat dirinya sibuk agar dia tak punya waktu untuk mengingatmu. Karena dia tahu, jika dia mengingatmu, dia akan merindukanmu sampai dia tidak sanggup melakukan apapun…**

"_Kapan pulang?" Tanya Kajika kepada Li Ren di seberang telepon._

"_Secepatnya," jawab Li Ren singkat._

"_Tiga hari yang lalu kau juga menjawab begitu! Tapi kau tidak pulang-pulang!" dengus Kajika kesal. Dia memutar-mutar kabel teleponnya tidak sabar._

"_Kerjaanku masih banyak, Kajika…" desah Li Ren._

"_Makanya cepat selesaikan!"_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikannya kalau kau masih meneleponku? Konsentrasiku pecah kalau mendengar suaramu."_

_TUUT-TUUT-TUUT_

_Kajika memutus telepon secara sepihak dengan kasar. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Li Ren di seberang sana sedang terduduk lesu karena dia kembali teringat Kajika yang sebenarnya sangat ia hindari karena dia masih belum bisa menemuinya._

_**Cek!**_

Sembilan dari sepuluh pernyataan di artikel ini pernah terjadi padanya. Mata Kajika kembali bergulir ke bagian terakhir, tetapi terhenti saat suara pintu kamar Yui dibuka serampangan.

"KAJIKA!" teriak Yui histeris.

"Ada apa, Yui?" tanya Kajika bingung. Dia langsung melompat dari atas kasur Yui.

"Lihat ke luar!" perintah Yui yang nampak menggebu-gebu.

"Ke luar? Memang ada apa?"

"Sudah lihat saja!" Yui mendorong tubuh Kajika mendekati jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Majalah yang dibawa Kajika terjatuh ke lantai.

Dari jendela itu tampak seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Yui. Tubuhnya tinggi, berambut hitam setengkuk, memakai kaus putih dan kemeja hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan tangan kirinya memeluk buket bunga berwarna putih yang besar.

"Li Ren!" seru Kajika riang. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Yui yang meneriakkan namanya, Kajika langsung berlari keluar kamar Yui, menuruni tangga, dan menjeblak pintu depan rumah Yui.

Kini Kajika bisa melihat sosok Li Ren lebih jelas. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Pandangan matanya begitu teduh dan menenangkan.

"Li Ren!" teriak Kajika. Dia langsung membuka pagar dan menerjang tubuh Li Ren dengan riangnya. "Li Ren! Li Ren!"

"Maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang bodoh kemarin," ujar Li Ren.

"Aku yang bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggumu bekerja," balas Kajika yang mulai terisak.

"Jangan menangis, aku sudah pulang," hibur Li Ren. "Ini. Buket mawar untukmu," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada Kajika.

Kajika memandang buket itu heran. "Uhm… Li Ren…"

"Ya?"

"Ini kan daisy, bukan mawar," kata Kajika seraya mencium buket itu.

"Benarkah? Kupikir tadi aku meminta bunga mawar pada penjualnya," ujar Li Ren sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan pipinya bersemu.

Yui yang melihat pemandangan itu dari balik jendela kamarnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Saat dia akan keluar, kakinya tidak sengaja menendang majalah yang tadi dijatuhkan Kajika. Dia langsung memungutnya dan terheran saat melihat artikel di halaman yang terbuka.

**10. Lelaki yang mencintaimu, ketika sangat merindukanmu, dia ingin membeli seikat mawar dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh di bawah apartemenmu. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa yang dibelinya adalah daisy. Tapi tidak mengapa, karena dalam hatinya itu adalah mawar…**

_**~*~ END ~*~**_

**A/N : **Artikel tadi saia ambil dari Google dengan perubahan seperlunya.

Yaaay! Sehari selesai, booo! Ya ampyuuuun *nari india* Gaje banget, ya? Hehehe…

Maap kalo jayus, soalnya baru pertama kalinya bikin fic fandom selaen Naru-chan XDD

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Sunday, October 31, 2010**

**18.37 P.M**

**Ryuuta**

(**Ratu Raginei selanjutnya** *digantung Kwinza*)


End file.
